The Loss of Memory
by Bri357
Summary: The First Book of The Time Trilogy. When the Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Sara, and Rico go 7 years into the future. None of them have a memory as if they never met expect Kowalski. His first mission, get Skipper back first, when a foe is greedy for power and after Skipper's memories, Kowalski has to put his life on the line to save Skipper's Memories. HUMANIZED
1. Chapter 1

One day in New York City, Kowalski was working on a time machine. Skipper was wondering what was going on. "Kowalski, isn't a little too early to be working on an invention that's somehow able to destroy the world?" Skipper moaned.

"No Skipper" Kowalski replied

"What's going on?" Sara asked

"Kowalski's building on a time machine" Skipper replied vaguely

"Skipper please, just give this one a chance" Kowalski pleaded

Skipper drank his coffee. "Ugh, alright, what does it exactly do?" Skipper asked

"This will take us back in time to any period we want to" Kowalski said as he shined it.

Sara looked at Skipper. "Well, it is your chance to slap a hippie or two" Sara told Skipper

"Alright, let's go!" Skipper rejoiced

"Hang on Skipper! It just needs some more work to function properly" Kowalski stopped him

"Aw man! No one wants me to slap a hippie these days!" Skipper complained as he left.

Sara nodded and walked away. Private was reading a book that was suited for his age. Rico was just being weird as normal and was talking to Skipper. Sara figured she would talk to Private for a few minutes. "Hey Private, what are you reading?" She asked

"Nothing special really. It's _To Kill a Mockingbird_" Private replied

"The classics I see. Always a good thing to read. I read this last year! Great Book" Sara critiqued.

"Really?" Private asked

"Pfft, yea!" Sara replied

Kowalski ran into the room. "Everyone! The Invention is ready!" Kowalski rejoiced

"Finally! We can slap a hippie! Come on Rico" Skipper started to get exited. Rico grabbed a baseball bat. Kowalski stopped them. "Ah Man!" Rico disappointed. Skipper threw a rock at the time machine. "NO!" Kowalski yelled. All of a sudden they all were sucked into a vortex. 7 years passed through the time machine. Sara is now 22 years old. Private is now 19 years old. Skipper is now 29 years old. Rico is now 25 years old. Kowalski is now 28 years old. They were seperated from one another. None of them had their memory expect Kowalski. "Wha, What happened?" He asked himself. He looked at himself in a puddle and he noticed he had aged 7 years. "Ok, this is weird" Kowalski thought. He also noticed the future looks nice. "Kowalski..." A voice called as it faded. He looked in all directions and had no clue where it came from.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Skipper

Kowalski wandered and kept hearing his mind saying "_Kowalski..._". He saw Skipper three days later leading the U.S Military. Kowalski knew that he couldn't enter because the sign said_ Authorized Personal Only!_ He entered anyway and Skipper stopped him. "Whoa whoa whoa! This area is not open to the public!" Skipper warned

"Skipper! Look, my name is Kowalski and you are seven years in the future" Kowalski introduced.

"I don't know you and you are not authorized to be here at all!" Skipper complied.

"Skipper, if you just give me a chance..." Kowalski calmed

"How do you know my name?" Skipper questioned

"Because, we are seven years in the future" Kowalski explained. He still had a strong disbelief in him. "SECURITY!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski was escorted by three military guards. "Next Time, I'll put you in the federal prison!" Skipper warned from afar.

That night, Kowalski felt ashamed and hopeless. He felt weak and defenseless. _What can I do to help get Skipper's memory back? _He thought. All of a sudden, he felt a big, meaty hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw five thugs ready to beat him up. "Can I help you?" Kowalski asked them

"Yea. Get outta here now... or else" The leader replied

"Now let's not get hasty" Kowalski started to fear. One of them whacked him with a club. Kowalski kicked him in the face. The leader pointed a gun to his head. "Now leave... or else you will..." The leader grabbed Kowalski's shirt.

" I-I'm Sorry" Kowalski apologized. The leader threw him to the ground and the four of them beat him up with clubs until he was barely moving and breathing. "Alright boys, that's enough!" The leader ordered. Kowalski attempted to get up and failed. A man saw his condition and knew he needed help and fast. He was unconscience by the time the ambulance showed up. The sound of the sirens faded as he faded with it.

In his dream, he saw an angel dressed in black. "Rise my child" The angel whispered. He got up slowly. "Who are you?" Kowalski asked

"I'm Jasmine. Come with me..." She replied. Another angel in white appeared. "Jasmine. I should've known it was you!" She said

"I'm Amara, Sara's mother" She introduced

"Sister. I'm glad you showed up" Jasmine teased

"I don't understand what's going on" Kowalski said in confusion. Jasmine was greedy for power. Jasmine had the ability to hypnotize her victim's into a state of following her every command. "Kowalski, don't believe her. She wants you so you can forget your mission to save your friends" Amara warned.

"_Come with me, Stay with me..._" Jasmine sang. As Jasmine sang her song, Kowalski became more tempted to be with her. When the song ended, Amara grabbed Kowalski and they both vanished. Jasmine was left in anger and she sweared that vengeance will be her's.

Kowalski woke up in panic. A week passed and he didn't realize it. "What happened?" He asked

"You're in the hospital, you've been in a state of unconscienceness for at least a week" The doctor replied. Kowalski was left in awe. He didn't realize it had been that long. "You were beat up to the point you were basically not moving" The doctor explained. "Fortunally, you were saved by this man. It was Skipper by the looks of it. "I-I don't understand" Kowalski confused

"I was driving home and I recongized you and the gang was beating you to a pulp. So I called 9-1-1 to help you" Skipper clarified. Kowalski looked down and saw his arm was broken. Skipper gazed into his eyes. "Well, you need to rest. To at least regain your strength" The doctor suggested.

"How long do you think I'll be here for?" Kowalski asked

"Hopefully in two days if everything goes well" The doctor replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasmine's Story

Kowalski left the hospital with Skipper two days later. Kowalski thanked him and left. He knew Skipper couldn't do much; especially if he can't remember him. The pouring rain felt bitter on Kowalski's skin. He sat in an alleyway and slept for the night.

In his dream, Kowalski saw Amara and thought on why she was helping him. "Kowalski. You need to be more careful about Jasmine" Amara warned.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that some evil thing was going hypnotize me?" Kowalski asked.

"Sigh. Alright, I need to tell you something about her" She said. "It was 16 years ago" She started and they travelled back in time. "Jasmine was 45 years old. She walked in to the woods and saw my ghost" Amara said.

"You were haunting her?" He asked

"Anyways, Jasmine saw my figure and realized that it was me. All the cruel things she did to me as a child. She was a very childish and foolish. I warned her about the cruel things she did and that she should regret them" Amara forced Kowalski to watch. "Amara? What a nice surprise" She said

"Thou will pay for what you have done" She replied

"I-I'm Sorry Amara. I really am. Please pity me" Jasmine begged

"Pity? Pity? HA! Thou shall not have no mercy or pity for the pain and suffering you have caused to me and to others. If you dare harm another innocent soul, thou will regret the day thou were born" Amara warned. Jasmine shivered in fear. "Now go! I will be watching thou" Amara vanished.

"Did she listen?" Kowalski asked

"Of course not!" Amara replied

"What did you do to her as punishment?" Kowalski asked

"Possessed her" She replied with a grin. Amara told him to look at the scene again. It was Jasmine in her bed twisting and turning as if something has gone wrong. Her breathing was very heavy and eventually, she stopped moving. Kowalski and Amara returned to the present. "This is why she has been greedy for power?" Kowalski asked.

"Indeed. She never learned her ways and didn't bother to change" Amara replied. "Can you do me a favor?" Amara asked.

"What?" Kowalski asked

"WAKE UP!" She yelled and It played in his head until he did. There was someone standing over him. "You okay sir?" The figure asked

"Yea. Fine... What's going on?" He replied

"Oh nothing. It looked like you were in a coma or something like that" The figure replied

"I'm Harvey by the way" He introduced. Harvey had brown hair, green eyes, and blue shirt, and shorts. "Who are you?" He asked

"Kowalski. The name's Kowalski" Kowalski smiled.

"Before I go, I should give you this" He offered

"A flare?" Kowalski asked

"Yea. In case if your in trouble. You can light it distract people" Harvey said

"Well, thank you" Kowalski thanked. Harvey gave a simple simile and left.


	4. Chapter 4: The first clue

The next three nights have been gruesome for Kowalski. He keeps having the same dream every night, but with a different conversation, same characters and he feels like he is being cursed by Jasmine. Tonight was different. In his dream, he saw Amara and she was holding six clues. "What are those?" He asked blankly.

"Six clues that will help you to save a friend's memory" she replied. "You see, all of your compatriots have lost their memory. However, Skipper from what I heard is starting to get it back, but, not by much" Amara explained. Kowalski felt as if he had to do this to save Skipper. "Alright, what do I have to do?" He asked.

"This is the first clue" She said as she gave him a piece of paper. "Follow the instructions to find the next clue. There are six clues for you. You must complete each task to get the next clue" She explained and disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

Kowalski woke up with the first clue in his hand. It said " The arena of light will carry the second clue for you"

" The sports Arena! Yankees Stadium" He thought. He got up and ran.


End file.
